An Unlikely Love
by vegetaloverforever
Summary: This is where the modern world and the land of Alagaësia combine. Vrael, the Leader of the Dragon Riders meets a young human girl, she quickly falls for him and his overly charming nature. This is a story about a successful human/elf relationship. Until something horrible happens: The Fall of the Riders! Spoilers.


A male Elf rides through the forest on his enormous white dragon, his name is Vrael and his exact age is unknown to anyone but him. He is quietly singing a traveling song to himself as the pair makes their way through the forest. Meanwhile, a nineteen year old, female Human is sitting on a tree branch eating an apple. She has shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her name is Paris. Once she finishes eating her apple, she throws the core at the ground, not knowing that the elven Rider was passing underneath at that exact moment.

Vrael flinches as the core hit his head. "What the...?" He looked around, trying to find the source of the projectile. Paris jumped down from the branch and backed away from the dragon and Rider.

He notices her, and waves at her. "Hello, m'lady." The dragon stops walking.

She turned around, "Oh...uh...hello."

"I'm Vrael, leader of the Dragon Riders. My dragon is Umaroth." He spoke calmly and courteously. His voice was surprisingly deep for an Elf.

"Nice to meet you both, my dragon is somewhere..."

He was surprised by her answer, "You're a Rider?" He asked disbelievingly.

She answered with a, "Sorta... he's still very little."

He started to interrogate her, he didn't remember her, and he knows ALL of the Riders. "Are you part of the Riders organization?"

"I have no idea." She told the complete truth.

He thought for a moment, "No... I don't think you are... If you were, I'd know you."

"Oh, I'm Paris."

He bowed his head slightly, gets off of Umaroth. He walked over to her and gently lifted her hand and lightly kisses the back of it. "Pleased to meet you, m'lady."

She smiled, obviously caught by his chivalry. "Why, thank you."

"Are you busy, m'lady?"

She thought for a moment. "I have nothing... oh, I have to go to my place to get someone."

He smiles. "Would you like to accompany me for a while? I would be glad to have the company of a beautiful woman." He was a natural flirt, he wouldn't lie about that. And his otherworldly charm certainly had this young lady mesmerized.

She smiled and blushed. "Okay."

He stands beside her and put an arm around her lower back, and lead her to Umaroth that way. "I'll have to magically get you up there, he is too big to climb and he doesn't like his tail touched."

She nodded, "Okay."

He closed his eyes and chanted in his native tongue a simple phrase. She began to hover in the air and she slowly rises onto Umaroth's back.

"Hello Mr. Dragon." She said.

A very deep voice resounded inside of her head. "My name is Umaroth, not 'Mr. Dragon'"

"Oh, sorry Mr. Umaroth."

"Or you can call me Bjarskular."

"Okay, either one works... nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

She looked around. Vrael jumped onto the white dragon's back.

"Hello." Paris smiles.

"Which way to your home?" Vrael asked.

"In the clearing, just ahead." She pointed in the direction.

Umaroth began to walk in the direction that she indicated.

"You live in a beautiful location." He said as he took in their surroundings.

"It was my grandma's favorite place..."

"I can see why... its lovely. Reminds me of my home forest." He said, remembering Du Weldenvarden. It means, 'Guardian Forest' in his native tongue.

"Almost there." She stated.

He sighed, "I miss my home..."

"Where do you live?"

"I live in two different places. But my favorite home is, obviously, with the rest of the Elves in Du Weldenvarden. I have a tree house in its capital, Ellesmera."

She perked up and smiled, "Tree? I like trees."

"We Elves sing spells that makes the trees grow into the shapes that we want. So our houses are actually alive." He explained.

"That's so cool!" They arrive at the edge of the clearing, they can see the house. "Well, here we are."

"Lovely home." He complimented.

"Thank you, would you like to come in?"

"With pleasure." He answered as he jumped off of Umaroth.

She jumped off after him, but she landed directly on top of him. "Sorry." He laughs then grunts in pain.

She gets off of him. "I'm sorry."

He slowly go up off of the ground. "It's quite alright." He smoothed out his clothes, making sure to get the dirt off. She lead them into the house and went into the kitchen. She goes to her oven and takes a casserole out of it.

He sniffed the air, like a dog does. "Mmm.. that smells delicious... what's in it?"

"Veggies, broth and noodles." She put it on the window sill. "Dhiren? You here?" She takes some raw meat out of the fridge and puts it on a plate, then sets them on the floor.

Dhiren, a small brown dragon with green markings comes from seemingly nowhere, screeching and he tackled Vrael.

Paris runs over and gently peels the hatchling off of her guest's face. "Sorry, he is my guard dog, so scary." She patted Dhiren's head. Vrael's shirt is slightly torn and there are numerous scratches upon his face.

"Go eat, Dhiren." Paris told the young dragon. "And no dessert." Dhiren hastily eats.

Vrael magically healed his face. "Oh, bother."

"I have some extra clothes that might fit you." She prefers to wear boy clothing, so she has plenty of outfits for him to choose from.

"I think that I have something in my saddle bags."

"Okay." She dishes the casserole onto two plates.

"May I go change before eating?"

"Sure, the powder room is to the left when you walk into the door."

He goes outside and comes back with a bundle of clothes. He walks into the bathroom. She set the table.

Vrael comes back out of the bathroom. "Where may I sit?"

"Umm, at the table."

He sat himself down across from her. "Is there any meat in this?"

"Of course not... if I do, this garbage can will eat it." She pointed to Dhiren.


End file.
